legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Bai Stargazer
Bai Stargazer was the third born of the Stargazer triplets, son of Rhyley Stargazer and Cayla Dunestrider and youngest brother to siblings Micah and Allya. During the pregnancy Bai would need to be born via c-section undertaken by Weekat Matiren and Jacoreb Illstrike in Kystes Medical Centre. He was smaller and appeared frailer than both his brother and sister, and there were worries the child would survive the birth. However the youngest of the children pulled through and surprisingly looked more like his uncle than his parents though Bai inherited his parent's affinity to the force. Born in 7 ABY on Talus, he was a descendant of the Qel-Droma and Halcyon bloodlines. Bai's full name was Bai Jacoreb Stargazer, named in honour of Rhyley's best friend and brother Bai'yle Norssohn and Jacoreb Illstrike, who helped to deliver the child. The Next Generation Bai was born the youngest of his siblings. His early months were spent being raised in Kystes on the planet Talus. When his parents became estranged from each other however, his father Rhyley Stargazer placed the child and his siblings in the tentative care of his great-grandparents Gern and Annuil Stargazer at their home on the moon of Chanmea. Although his father had only expected to be gone for a few weeks, because of the troubles Rhyley and secret lover Kileo Dimoh found on the planet Orupia, the father was kept from returning to his son. Raised by Gern and Ann, the early days of Bai Stargazer proved rather quiet, brought up around the shipyards of S.S.I he was merely thirty-six months before his great-grandfather would place him in the pilot's seat of the family yacht. Though the child obviously couldn't 'fly' the vessel for long, he along with his siblings followed in a Stargazer tradition of flying before they could walk. When his father and mother were announced as dead, the family refused to mention the tragedy in front of the children even though they were still far too young to understand what the words would mean. They were continually raised by Gern and Ann and were often shown photos of their parents and taught to recognise both as 'Mama' and 'Dada'. Bai's first actual word was Dot-Dot, when the child was referring to coco-treats. The child's first birthday saw the boy taken to Corellia for the first time in his life, where he along with his siblings, Great grandparents, grandparents, aunts and uncles spent the day in Rhyley's favourite part of his home-world. Unfortunately the war would come far closer to the Stargazers at Chanmea, when an unrecognised Imperial Force attacked their home at Chandrila. The family however managed to escape the assault using the family freighter Rapscallion Flyer, Gern and Ann along with Tekk Larr fled Imperial and Republic space taking up have at Ord Mantell. The boy remained there for several months with his grandparents and Larr until his father finally returned to claim the children having escaped the tragedy of New Alderaan. During the reunion however, IG-88 had tracked the children to the world and tried to kidnap the younglings. Injuring Ann in the process, the assassin-droid managed to take Micah from his home, though the child was quickly rescued by Princess Kileo and uncle Raedan Kitani. Bai and his siblings were then taken to Orupia, raised at Pareen Palace, the home of Princess Kileo and the child's father. Several months later, Bai was officially legally adopted by Princess Kileo Dimoh as step-mother, the boy being the first to refer to Kileo as 'Mama' to which he still calls her. In 9 ABY Bai, now two years old, was moved by his father along with his siblings to Peregrine's Nest and placed in the care of Garm Bel Iblis after Rhyley decided to move them secretly following sensing a danger within the Palace and noticing an obvious change in Princess Kileo. = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs